


Comforting Pepper

by LisaTardis91



Series: Road to recovery. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Black Panther Shuri (Marvel), Established Peter Parker/Wanda Maximoff, Extremis Pepper Potts, F/M, Mentions of Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanov Lives, Peter Parker is 22, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Queen Shuri (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaTardis91/pseuds/LisaTardis91
Summary: Peter comforts Pepper and gets a visit from T'Challa
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Series: Road to recovery. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114844
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Comforting Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the 2nd part of the series 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

** The following morning: **

Peter stood in the office with Pepper Potts, Pepper was running through design idea’s for the new Avengers building and Peter wanted the Avengers to remain in New York City. Pepper had a map of New York laid out on the desk, the desk bringing back many memories of what happened between them. It needed some serious repairs after the 2 weeks of extremis, Pepper was so horny that she constantly needed to reign herself in and stop herself from pouncing on Peter.

But it wasn’t easy, Peter was the only one who could keep pace with her and give her an amazing time and the only one she trusted with her being in the condition she was in, infected with Extremis was a bitch. Pointing at a spot on the map that had been outlined in red Peter looked to her “What’s that?” he asked curiously. Pepper took a closer look at the map with her glasses, today she had decided to wear a blouse and a grey pencil skirt with black heels.

Looking at the map Pepper pulled back and nodded her head as she pressed her finger to it “That’s the disused construction site on the upper east side” she said looking at him “Oscorp abandoned it after the whole incident 3 years ago with Spider-Man and Black Panther” she reminded him. Peter thought about the incident before confusion morphed on his face “Hold on, I thought she was going to buy it and build a community outreach program?” he replied.

“She was but then she found another building not far away and went for that one” Pepper answered as she walked around to the opposite side of the desk and sat on the edge “Look Peter, I just wanted to say” Pepper looked down at her hands before looking at Peter “I’m sorry” she said. Peter looked at her confused, why was Pepper apologizing to him? Pepper looked back at him and smiled “I… I took advantage of you after the snap” she said.

Peter walked over to her and smiled as he pulled the older strawberry blonde into his arms “Okay, 1: you didn’t take advantage of me” Peter whispered into her ear as he squeezed her tight before pulling back. Pepper winced as she looked down at her wrist at the watch that Peter had made for her “I knew what I was doing and I am glad my first time was with you” Peter said as he examined the watch.

Pepper warmed as she heard his words before looking down at the watch on her wrist which he had created for her “How is it?” Peter asked as he cupped her cheeks between his hands and looked into her eyes. Pepper smiled as she nodded her head in response to his question, she cleared her throat ignoring the way her sex throbbed and moistened before she pulled away “I best get going” she said as she turned and jogged out of the room.

Standing there in the office looked worried about her, wondering if the watch wasn’t strong enough to hold back Extremis which was still inside Pepper. Peter had not been able to remove Extremis from her body, it had fully bonded with her because of her past experience with Extremis. But Peter had figured out a way to stop the explosive factor and the watch was to help her control her power.

For weeks after her infection, Pepper had been too afraid to be near her daughter in fear that she would hurt her. Of course Extremis had it’s upside when it came to using her suit, she was able to heal fast and was extremely strong but the rest of the time out of the suit she wore the watch. Peter felt bad about not being able to remove Extremis from her body so he had paid regular visits to her home to look after her.

Extremis didn’t just make her faster and stronger and capable of healing fast but it also drove her sex drive into overload and Peter was the only one she trusted to help her. Shaking his head Peter returned to his lab only to find T’Challa waiting for him at the entrance of his lab, T’Challa was spending time with the Avengers lately ever since his return only to find Wakanda had changed.

During the 5 years T’Challa was gone after the first snap Wakanda had changed and his sister who had be 16 when the first snap happened was now 21 and the Queen of Wakanda. She was more than just the Queen of Wakanda but she was also the new Black Panther, the first woman to ever hold the mantle. T’Challa was proud of his sister and he served as one of her advisors though she had pleaded for him to take back the throne, but he was unwavering.

She was the queen and the people of Wakanda adored her.

“What can I do for you?” Peter asked as he greeted T’Challa, shaking the man’s hand before leading him into the lab.

“I am here on behalf of Queen Shuri of Wakanda” T’Challa answered as he followed Peter into the lab “She wishes to invite you to the opening ceremony of the community outreach centre” T’Challa answered.

“Okay good, when it is happening?” Peter asked as he moved around his lab, glancing at T’Challa.

“It is in 4 days from now” T’Challa answered as he reached into his pocket and handed device to Peter “Queen Shuri also asked me to give you this, designs for the new Spider-Man suit and… test results” he said looking confused.

Peter smiled as he reached out and took the device from T’Challa “Thank you” he whispered “I… I’ve been waiting to this” he said.

T’Challa tipped his head forward slightly “Until next time Mr Parker” he said before turning around and he left the lab.

“Until next time T’Challa” Peter called back with a smile before looking at the device.

Pepper’s results Shuri offered to run in hopes of getting rid of Extremis.

** That night: **

Peter was sitting on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands, he had just finished talking to Pepper and delivered some news which left her distraught. Hearing movement at the door Peter lifted his head and looked up seeing Wanda walking in wearing shorts and a t-shirt “Hey” Wanda greeted as she walked over to Peter “I just Pepper, she seemed upset” she said worried as she sat down beside Peter.

“I just had to deliver her some bad news” Peter answered as he looked at her with a pained smile, he was still in his clothes from this morning which was jeans and one of Tony’s old t-shirts. Wanda looked more worried as she placed a hand on Peter’s arms, comforting Peter in hopes he will tell her what is wrong.

Peter smiled as he leaned into her side “Pepper has something inside her, something bad and it’s bonded to her” he explained not going into full detail.

“Is she in danger?” Wanda asked worried as she looked at him.

“No” Peter answered as he smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side “And the bad news, Shuri can’t separate it… Pepper’s body has adapted to it so much she will die if it’s attempted” Peter revealed.

“Shit” Wanda whispered as she leaned her head on Peter’s shoulder, knowing Peter was beating himself up for bot being able to help Pepper.

Peter felt bad that he did not tell her but only 3 people knew about this and that was Natasha, Pepper and him.

It was Pepper’s decision.

That night Wanda and Peter went to bed.

Though Wanda was planning something for tomorrow.

Tomorrow she and Peter would have sex for the first time.

Because Peter was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this part of the series.


End file.
